Brotherly Love
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Kurt and Finn have a great brotherly relationship however, all brothers get on each others nerves and sometimes they fight too. no slash. Please review.


Brotherly love:

Finn and Kurt had truly developed a brotherly relationship. There was much love weather it be family outings or game night. But they also had the negative aspects of any brotherly relationship. Those aspects however, seemed to be running ramped for a few days and chaos was ready to strike.

"Finn wake up" snapped Kurt agitated. Once again he was shaking his older brother. "We are going to be late to school and I'm not letting you tarnish my perfect attendance record now wake up!" Kurt persisted but to no prevail. Finn let out a yawn and then muttered with his eyes closed

"5 more minutes"

"No Finn not 5 or 10 or 15 minutes wake up or else." Finns response was turning over and going back to dreamland. Kurt wished he had his car but the left tire blew and his dad told him it would take a week to fix it with all his other jobs ahead.

"Finn Hudson you leave me no choice" Kurt muttered. He rummaged on the top of Finns chest of Drawers, which held trophies and knickknacks. Kurt found the one he was looking for. BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Finn fell off the bed with total surprise his heart racing with terror. He got up from the floor to see Kurt with a blow horn in hand. Kurt smiled and then said

"Great your awake now get up and shower." Finn grumbled a swear or two and headed off to the bathroom.

"He's so bossy Rachel. He's always telling me what to do and yelling at me I'm sick of it." Finn complained. He rested his shoulder adjacent to Rachel's locker.

"I'm sorry to hear that Finn but is it really that bad?" his girlfriend asked. "Maybe I'm just tired Rachel, I swear though sometimes he acts like another one of yo-." He stopped in mid sentence. Rachel closed her locker and looked at Finn in confusion.

"Like who?" she asked. "Uh, nothing no one. Boy do I need to catch more sleep." Finn regrouped well. They walked to Glee hand in hand. Rachel however was still confused.

"He's driving me crazy Mercedes." Kurt wined. His arm was linked with hers. "Kurt babe, it's hard having an older brother, I would know."

"He chews with his mouth open, he plays his music loud and he leaves the toilet seat up." Kurt complained.

Mercedes turned too look at her best friend.

"How many times have you fallen in at night?" She squeaked trying to suppress a giggle. Kurt looked at her then sighed.

"Twice." Mercedes laughed to herself much to Kurt's dismay.

Everyone was in the chore room.

"Ok guys I booked us for a small competition taking place at Breadstix. We have to have one group performance and a duet." Informed Mr. Shue

"Me and Mercedes will do it."

"Me and Rachel will do it. Finn and Kurt looked at each other.

"Ha-ha that's funny Kurt." Finn muttered.

"I'm not telling a joke Finn me and Mercedes for once will do the duet."

"Finn I really don't mined if they-."

"Stay out of this Rachel," Finn cut off his girl friend sharply. Rachel looked stunned then folded her arms and gave the "Want to try that again" pissed look. Finn realized his fatal error,

"Sorry honey." He apologized.

"Leash." Coughed Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked annoyed.

"You heard me Hudson, you are totally whipped." Kurt answered.

"The same could be said of you and Mercedes." Finn shot back.

"Waite a second their white boy I don't-"

"Stay out of this Mercedes." Kurt spat. Mercedes looked at her best friend with the "You want me to make you sing higher" look.

"Sorry Cedes." Kurt said.

"Guys, since you cant agree I have decided to give the duet to Brittany and Artie." Mr. Shoue scolded. Finn and Kurt gave each other angry looks.

"You just have to be the center of attention Finn, god forbid someone else gets the spot light." Kurt hissed, as his brother and him got home from school. Finn ignored Kurt and walked upstairs to his room, much to Kurt's annoyance.

"Don't you walk away from me Finn!" Kurt yelled up the stairs as he followed his stepbrother. Finn went to his room and Kurt followed.

"Shut up." Finn muttered.

"What did you say to me?" Kurt asked shocked

"I said shut up Kurt, God you just love to hear yourself talk you have to be superior!" Finn complained.

"Oh please Frankienteen, you think just because your captain of the football team and the captain of glee club means you get everything on a silver platter." Kurt's eyes flashed with bitter anger.

"Do not call me FrankienTeen." Finn warned.

"Oh what the hell are you going to do Frankienteen?" His Stepbrother scoffed. Out of sheer impulse Finn grabbed Kurt's left sleeve and pulled. It tore from the shoulder. Kurt and Finn looked shocked at Kurt's sleeveless arm. Finn did the unthinkable. His stepbrothers blue eyes were large and his mouth was slightly open uttering little gasps.

"Crap Kurt I'm uhhg-!" Finn took a gasp for air, his face almost turning blue. Kurt had grabbed the sides of Finns boxers that were slightly sticking out of his pants and yanked high. Finn retaliated by getting his younger brother in a headlock and noogied his perfect hair.

"Ahh Finn you're messing up my hair!" Kurt cried.

"Good." was all Finn said. Kurt rose his foot and stomped on one Of Finns. Finn let go of mangled haired Kurt who then elbowed him in the gut. Finn then grabbed Kurt by his arm and ankle and lifted him in the air over his head.

"FINN HUDSON PUT ME DOWN!" Kurt shrieked.

"EAT MATRESS!" Finn yelled. He threw Kurt onto the bed face first. Kurt just laid there. Finn was a little scared. He kneeled down on the bed nudging Kurt.

"Kurt you ok, Kurt?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt had been playing Possum. He jumped onto Finns back causing the older boy to fall flat on his stomach. Kurt grabbed a fist full of his stepbrother's hair and repeatedly slammed his face into the bed.

"How do you like eating mattress Hudson haw?" Kurt cackled.

Finn managed to take control and fling Kurt off the side of the bed and flat on his back. He then pounced on the younger boy and pinned his arms. Finn did the classic Big brother move. He let a glob of drool hang out of his mouth then sucked it back in. Kurt was having a heart attack every time that drew got closer. It was then Finn felt Kurt's knee close to his crotch.

"Ill do it." Kurt threatened with a hiss. As Kurt felt Finn's grip loosen, he noticed a pillow on the side of the bed. He grabbed it then smacked Finn in the face with it. Finn tried to stand but Kurt kept whacking him. He grabbed the pillow and the boys started to have a tug of war. The Pillow ripped in half and feathers started raining down like snow. Finn only stumbled back but Kurt fell once again on his back. Finn went to check if Kurt was ok do to the fact the floor was hard wood. As the older brother leaned down, Kurt wrapped his legs around his stepbrother's neck. Finn lifted himself trying to shake Kurt off. Kurt looked like a human necklace, however Kurt wasn't finished and then bit Finns leg. Finn cried out. He jabbed his fingers into Kurt's sides, which were in fact very sensitive. Kurt let go but Finn grabbed him by the ankles, which kept Kurt upside down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carol asked. Both boys paused. A very awkward moment.

"On second thought I don't want to know, please just clean up this mess." Finn let go of Kurt. As they cleaned up, they would look at each other and would smile slightly, eventually they started laughing hysterically. They hugged.

"Kurt are relationship might not be perfect but it works." Finn said.

"I agree." Kurt laughed. It was a different kind of love these boys shared it was a brotherly love.


End file.
